


Curiosity

by Jeniouis



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, F/M, Omega Charles, Omega Moira, Past Sexual Abuse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira has a secret fantasy. She's glad when Charles is willing to experiment with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note: Doms are alphas and betas.
> 
> I might write a sequel to this explaining Charles's past.

She doesn’t know if it’s the fact that he’s an omega or if it’s because he’s simply Charles, but he’s the gentlest force she’s ever met. That’s exactly what he was. A force. A storm. A strong, dangerous storm that immediately dissipated right before any harm could be done. She supposed that was just Charles. All Charles.

* * *

Moira laid beside Charles, her head resting on his chest. Listening to his heart beat steadily, feeling his chest rise and decline as he breathed. He was asleep as she should have been but couldn’t calm her mind enough to actually drift off. She was sated; she truly was. Her sex life with Charles was deeply satisfying, more so than any alpha she’s ever been with. She hadn’t thought it would be that way. To be honest, she was desperately hoping for mediocre. But Charles was a very generous lover. Just like his innate personality. Gentle and generous and kind in everything he did. In bed, he even seemed eager to please, not wanting to selfishly take. Or take in any way. He was also rather large. And his skills were quite keen. Moira never expected an omegamale to be well-endowed or to know what to do with it. Stereotypes kept her imagination at the basics. Omegamales were used far more often than they were ever the ones using. Or so they say.

There was also a protective air attached to Charles that she never thought to put in the right perspective. Omegas are quite protective but not in the way doms were. Leading the world to believe that they didn’t have the trait. But omegas always strived to keep the closest to them safe. It was in their motherly instincts. But Charles, his protection was almost dominating. Charles was almost dominating. It was in the way he carried himself, in the way he interacted with the world, with people, especially with alphas. It was what made Moira interested. She had mistakenly taken Charles for an alpha and she fell in love with his gentle yet dominating nature. And she still was. His gender didn’t change anything about him or her affection for him.

Charles shifted a little besides her, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close and securely. Holding her the way alphas held her. As if she were a rare treasure they wanted to keep protected. But with Charles it was different. Before, she felt as if her bed partner was merely protecting a prize. A pretty thing they would hate to have lost because it would hurt their pride rather than their hearts. But Charles, he wanted to keep Moira safe. Wanted her to be protected. He held her as if he would smite whoever the fool was that tried to harm his dear, beloved Moira. And that was just one of the abundance of things that makes her fall deeper in love with Charles with every day.

Moira smiled as she basked in the tight embrace of his surprisingly strong arms. Charles kissed her forehead subconsciously, still very much asleep, and doze off again. She kissed the soft, warm flesh of his peck which pillowed her head.

She inhaled his scent. Taking in the sweet musk. Even his scent was a gentle force. Something flowery yet earthy. Strong but not overwhelming. Perfectly balanced between his gender and his demeanor. Perfect, in itself.

It was slightly stronger right now. Slightly more distinctive. That had made love earlier. And, being too tired to do anything other than sleep, decided to put off cleaning up. The unforeseen effect was that Moira was still up, a few hours later, burning with curiosity.

She could _smell_ him. She could smell his wetness. She knew he wetted the same way she did when aroused. It was the foundation of being an omegamale. But because she’s never been with his nature before, she had never actually seen an omega lubricate before. And Moira supposed she still hasn’t. During love making, she never really interacted with Charles. His focus was straight way on pleasing her. On keep her happy. She has never had the chance to reciprocate. Though she would have loved the opportunity to.

Moira took in another deep breath of her lover’s wonderful scent, wrapping an arm around him, rubbing his side lovingly. She wondered as she lied beside him. When was the last time Charles had been touched there? It was a titillating thought for her. Thinking of touching Charles, feeling his wetness. Of smelling it. It flushed her with the warm sensation of arousal. Would he let her touch? Would he let her feel him on the inside? Would he like it? Or would he push her away, not wanting that? He never discussed such things with her. If he had ever been with an alpha. If he had ever been taken as an omega. Moira didn’t know if it were because he had no such experiences or because his experiences had been unpleasant or because it simply hadn’t come to mind.

When she heard the huff of a chuckle, Moira startled slightly, looking up at her lover. Charles was wearing a small smile, looking down at her. Had she woken him?

“My dear, your brain is screaming with curiosity.” Charles said as he pulled her even closer. “What's got you so thoughtful?”

Moira blushed slightly, wondering how she should go about stating what's on her mind. “Your omega nature.” She said finally and Charles chuckled. He lied his hand on top of hers, the one she had on his chest, intertwining their fingers, and kissing her cheek.

“Whatever you would like to know, you can always ask.” Charles said. Moira looked up at him, meeting his gaze. His eyes were beautiful. So deep and sincere and hopeful, yet so full of unspoken pain. It wasn't always this apparent and surface. Usually, Charles kept his secrets hidden deep. Not so deep that Moira couldn't see it—she has always seen it, since the first moment they met— but it was rarely so awake.

His secrets? That wasn't very fair. He told her what happened. That those things had happened. A long time ago. She didn't know the details just that they happened.

“Have you ever…” Moira starts then trails off. Charles quirks an eyebrow. She's usually very straight forward. But with thinking about his past, she wondered should she continue.

“Is everything alright dear?” Charles asked. Moira nods.

“I'm fine. I just…” Moira trails off again but only because she's shifting. Pushing herself up on one elbow, resting her other hand on his abs. “When was the last time you were…touched?” At this, Charles’s brow furrows. In confusion. Either because she had just touch his cock merely hours before of because she knows when the unpleasant happened.

“I mean, touched…at your entrance.” Moira clarified. And Charles’s eyes widen in understanding and surprise. And this is how she'll determine how far this conversation will go.

“Oh there, well…not in a very long time.” Charles said, with ease. She knows what he's talking about but he doesn't seem uncomfortable. Doesn't seems like she struck a nerve. Moira kind of wished he had reacted that way. Then she would know how to proceed.

She decided to simply nod and lie her head back on his shoulder. As if that were all. Charles looked down at her suspiciously, wondering what changed.

“Why do you ask darling?” Charles inquired, of course he did. She shrugged.

“Just wondering.” Moira said simply. Charles is quiet for a moment and Moira can feel her walking the outskirts of her mind. His personal preference, he usually didn't dwell in her head. Moira didn't mind. She had no secrets from Charles but he liked to give her privacy. He only caught her drifting thoughts if he were tired, concerned, or, for some reason, highly sensitive. Or if her thinking was particularly loud. And now, he didn't want to invade but he was curious himself at this point. So Moira decided to buck up and get on with it.

“I was also wondering if you ever…touch yourself.” Moira asked. And Charles smiled slightly, finally understanding. He was briefly quiet making her wonder if she brought up bad memories. Or if he were trying to think of a response that wouldn't make her think she brought up bad memories.

“Not in a long time. But mostly because…not since my last heat. And the desire has only really been there during my heats.” Charles said. He spoke carefully, as of to spare her feelings. Probably trying to not make her feel as if she imposed. He didn't accomplished his mission though.

“Oh.” Moira more breathed than said. “I was just wondering.” She said, hoping she didn't bring up bad feelings for Charles. She tried to never cause him pain.

“Moira, darling, would you like to touch me. Is that what this is about?” Charles asked, his voice easy and smooth but Moira couldn't help but feel immediately terrified. Her eyes shot up at his but she exhaled in relief when, instead of seeing a face full of horror, she saw his small, calm smile. And soften, beautiful blue eyes. The pain in them having subsided. Not gone, it never was. Just asleep.

Though she did notice that he didn't seem particularly aroused by the notion either.

“I don't want to hurt you.” Moira admitted. She knew Charles didn't like to be coddled but she wanted what was best for him. Always. Charles must have felt that. It showed in the way he smiled.

“I would like to try that with you.” Charles said. So easily Moira was almost confused. But before she could even object, the covers were thrown back, exposing their nudity from their earlier activities. And Charles was pulling her arms, encouraging her to position herself between his legs, which he spread to make room for her body. And the very sight of Charles—spread out, naked in front of her. His wetness having pooled a little in the sheet beneath him, glistening between his thighs, smelling absolutely delectable—did turn her on in ways Moira had never felt. But if Charles didn't really want this, she could douse this desire immediately. She could never hurt Charles.

“It's just…I do have some scarring, I don't want you to be alarmed.” Charles said so casually Moira might have dismissed it. The knowledge made her pause. Not wanting to harm Charles in anyway. He didn't deserve harm. He was far too kind and had been harmed far too many times already.

He smiled up at her though. “You have my greatest trust, darling. I truly don't mind if you experiment.” Charles said easily, like he thought that sounded comforting. It put Moira on edge even more. Like he was putting up with it, just to please her. “We, then. I don't mind if we experiment. I truly don't.” Charles corrected himself. His eyes were sincere, so was his scent. But one could never be too sure with Charles, he'd put himself through anything for the ones he loved. He noticed her hesitation. Or read her thoughts.

“I want this Moira. I'm consenting.” Charles said, rubbing her arms lovingly and reassuringly. Knowing exactly what to say to make her relax.

“Are you sure?” Moira asked. She couldn't afford not to. Charles smiled again.

“Perfectly sure.” He said. Moira believed him.

She looked down at his bare body. His sexy, delicious, body. Wanting nothing more than feel him, to touch him inside. But finding herself becoming overwhelmed with shyness. She felt her face flush. She didn't know how to proceed. Moira head Charles chuckled beneath her. Lightheartedly. Warmly. His beautiful eyes getting even softer.

He adjusted his position beneath her, spreading his legs even further. Then reaching between them himself, running his middle finger over his wet entrance. And arousal exploded within Moira. Charles smiled.

“See, I am perfectly fine my dear.” Charles assured her. There wasn't a hint of discomfort in his eyes or voice. But he also didn't seem aroused. Moira knew when her Charles was aroused. But if she pulled away now, he would be left thinking he hadn't pleased her, hadn't taken care of her.

Plus she really, really wanted to. And Moira really hoped she wasn't putting her own selfish desires above Charles’ss.

So she reached between his legs, gently running her index finger over the tight ring of muscles. She heard a very soft inhale and felt Charles’ss slight shiver under her touch. She glanced up at him, taking in how his eyes changed. She was starting to see hunger start to flourish in his gaze. He was starting to get aroused. That gave Moira courage. She brushed his entrance with two fingers this time. Adding the tiniest hint of pressure, gradually pressing harder but never pushing in. Making sure her touch was tender and loving. She didn't want to hurt him. She wanted to be as generous and living to him as he was to her.

A small gush of slick slipped pays her fingers and Moira gasp. Charles scent was intoxicating, his wetness was amazing. The way it felt against her fingers was not unlike how her own wetness felt like. His was just a little thicker.

She looked up at Charles. His cheeks were lightly blushed, his jaw was slack from silent pants. And his rosy lips looked simply delicious. And before she even realized she had done it, she touched his lips with the same two fingers that were covered with his slick. It was a fantasy of hers. Of Charles sucking himself off her fingers.

It wasn't until her fingers were gently pressing into his mouth, until she felt the warm, wet flesh of his tongue, did Moira realize what she was doing. But before she could even react, Charles closed his mouth around the digits, his tongue brushing against her fingertips. Though he still quirked his eyebrow, making a sound questioning.

“I'm sorry.” Moira said, only slightly frantic, pulling her hand away. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just got caught up.”

Charles smiled brightly and chuckled warmly. And now she could really see it. He was blushing down to his naval. And his eyes were blown with lust.

“It's quite alright, love. I've never tasted myself before.” Charles said as he sat up, pulling Moira close to him and claiming her lips. He pulled back, only a hair, just to say, “And I rather liked it.”

Moira smiled, reclaiming his lips, their tongues brushing, Charles’ss scent rising thick in the air, full of arousal and lust.

“Moira,” Charles said against her lips, “Touch me again.” And that sent an electric jolt of arousal through Moira. She reached between his legs, rubbing his entrance against, feeling another gush of his slick spill out. “You can…touch me…inside.” Charles more gasped than said in between pants and kisses. Just the words made Moira shudder.

She began to gently, very gentle and tenderly, press in her index finger. Slowly. He was tight. So tight that she had to add more pressure than she wanted to. She didn't want to hurt him. She could feel the scars he has been talking about. She could feel the soft lines that told the story of his past pain. It almost made her stop. But Charles exhaled slowly, shakily. Full of need. His forehead pressed against hers. He wanted this. And that gave her courage to continue. She thrust her finger in him slowly and gingerly. Not doing anything more until he gave her permission to. Charles must have felt her thoughts. He pulled away from her lips for a moment, giving her a sweet, grateful smile.

“Your hands are delicate and slender. You can add another.” Charles said and Moira was glad to comply. Gently easing her middle finger in. Scissoring her fingers gently. Against the tightness of his body. She couldn't tell if he were clenching or just very tight. Or both.

“Lie back.” Moira said. Then realized she hadn't just said it. It sounded almost like an order. She had never taken charge with Charles like this before. Or any man. So she was slightly caught off guard when he immediately did as told. Lying back against their plush pillows. Looking up at her through his lashes. He submitted to her. And, yes, that does make sense, doesn't it? Charles was an omega. He submitted to her the same way she submitted to him. There was no real dominate here. Just them taking dominate roles when necessary. Moira liked that.

“Relax.” She said as she leaned down on him, kissing him again. Her free arm warping around him while she kept her fingers working inside him. She felt him gradually loosen. As much as he could. But it was enough for her to tenderly add another finger. She worked her fingers carefully. Knowing his scars could be sensitive, in a bad way. But she kept her fingers searching. When her fingertips brushed against a small bump and Charles gasped into her mouth, she figured she found what she was looking for. She brushed that spot again, just a hint harder and Charles moaned against her lips. He reached down between his legs, feeling her fingers buried within him. Another spurt of slick leaked from him, wetting both of their digits. He pulled his hand away and touched her with his slick, running his wet fingers over her lips and clit. And it turned her on even more. But, no matter how much Charles hated to take and not give, Moira wanted to concentrate on his pleasure. Wanted to take care of him this time. He deserved it. She thought it loud enough for him to hear. Because she hated to have to leave his lips to speak. She loved the way he kept moaning against her lips, gasping into her mouth. But he heard her. She could tell by the way he hesitantly dropped his hands to instead grip the sheets as she worked him a little harder. Then immediately reached a hand to tug on his hard cock. Moira kissed down his jaw, down his neck, running her tongue over the nape, feeling the swollen gland. His breath hitched when she did. A lovely moan escaping his lips.

Omegas claiming each other was rare. Mostly because omegas were rare and more rarely courted each other. But omegas could bond with each other. They hadn't talked about it though. Moira knew Charles had been claimed before, forcefully. The scars were still there, she could feel them under her tongue. She didn't know how he would feel about being claimed again. She blocked those thoughts from him though, kept them deep. She didn't want him to consent to something he honestly didn't want. But she kept her tongue on the gland, sucked on the gland while she kept her soft fingers rubbing him on the inside. She could tell he was close. His wonderful moans and mewls were starting to get louder. He started pumping himself faster. She ran her teeth over the gland. Adding enough pressure to seem as if she were about to make a claim. And he came with a shout, thick white spurts exploding between their bodies.

She sat up a little as Charles collapsed on the bed. She watched him. His eyes closed, his body lax, panting heavily, spread out with his slick running down his thighs, her fingers still buried inside him. And he only though that came to her mind was, “Beautiful.”

“Thank you Moira.” Charles said sincerely. Opening his eyes and looking up at her with a content and sated smile. A trusting smile. “Thank you for that. You were very gentle. I needed that.”

Moira smiled back, withdrawing her fingers, bringing them to his lips as she settle beside her. He complied with a chuckle, sucking himself off her digits. “We should experiment more often.”

“I thoroughly agree.” Charles said as he pulled her closer. Then startled slightly as if he forgot something. “I'm sorry. I can finish you off.”

“No, no it's fine.” Moira said with a head shake “I can sleep now.” She pillowed her head back on his chest and he smiled again, kissing her hair.

“I love you.” He told her. She smiled and held him close.

“I know. I love you too.” She told him. And they both drifted into peaceful sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. [To learn more click here.](http://jeniouis.com/jfw-zine.html).


End file.
